(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A microphone, which converts a sound wave into an electric signal, may be manufactured in a decreased size by using Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) technology. The MEMS microphone is more resistant to heat and humidity than an Electret Condenser Microphone (ECM), which allows integration with a signal processing circuit.
A high performance microphone, an Acoustic Overload Point (AOP), a sensitivity of the microphone and a Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) may have advantages and disadvantages related to one another. A high sensitivity microphone may not be able to sense a substantially loud sound due to a low AOP. However, a low sensitivity microphone may sense the substantially loud sound due to a high AOP, so the low sensitivity microphone may not detect a substantially low sound.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.